Unbreakable
by Demon-Of-The-Fox-DOTF
Summary: What if Naruto was taken in by Hizashi as a five year old? The one small change makes it possible for one of the strongest men in the history of the Leaf Village to emerge. Co-written with narutoartlover.


It was extremely early in the morning, still in the twilight of pre-dawn, as an angry mob of villagers were running after the young blonde haired child

It was extremely early in the morning, still in the twilight of pre-dawn, as an angry mob of villagers were running after the young blonde haired child. After only a few moments the group was in the upper class neighborhood of the Leaf Village, in front of the Hyuuga estates when the mob caught up with the boy. The villagers proceeded to beat the boy and used all available weapons, knives, swords, and even the occasional pitchfork. After the group had spent almost 10 minutes beating the boy and saw that he was within an inch of his life. They realized that if they were caught around they boy and he died they would all be executed and they bolted.

Hizashi Hyuuga was walking out of his clan's compound and was about to set out for the Hokage Tower to help plan for the festival about to take place to commemorate the signing of a peace treaty between Leaf and Cloud. The Leaf was growing as a militant and as economic superpower, and as such many villages were signing treaties and other mutual benefit clauses to attempt to ride the wave Konoha was quickly rising into and ride it til its end and then latch onto another power. As he finally stepped out of the gates to the compound he stepped on a prone figure.

"Ow mister, would you mind watching where you're going?" Naruto complained from his prone position. Hizashi jumped from his position of standing over Naruto and started to pick the boy up.

"So how did you get hurt little boy? Whoever did this to you deserves to be punished severely," Hizashi said noticing the many sharp pointy objects poking out of many different places on Naruto's body.

Naruto groaned and rolled onto his side, expecting another assault from the strange new man walking up to him. After he felt no blows raining down on him he looked at the tall man that was leaning over him. "Hey mister, who are you? And why aren't you attacking me?" Naruto asked seeing the concern in Hizashis eyes.

"Well for one thing I see no reason to attack a defenseless and helpless five year old. And as for my name I am Hizashi Hyuuga, the brother of the clan leader Hiashi Hyuuga. If you want I can take you to the hospital, the injuries you have are very severe and need to be looked after very quickly," Hizashi said.

Naruto heard the dreaded H word and quickly shook his head no, "I'm fine mister; really I am. I get better real quick, see?" Naruto asked indicating the lacerations on his arms. As Hizashi watched the opening shrank and altogether disappeared.

'_So this is the Kyubbi no Kitsune container hm? Well if I remember correctly the fourth did say "Treat the child as a hero," so maybe I can take the child in and help train him… as Jiraya-sama always says… your never to young to join the reserves.' _Hizashi thought to himself.

"Well if that's the case then would you like to come with me? I'm going to meet the Hokage and the second-in-command of the entire Konoha Army. I'm sure that Jiraya-sama would like to meet the Hero of the Leaf," Hizashi said.

"Okay… wait 'Hero of the Leaf?' How am I hero, most people hit me and call me a demon," Naruto said.

"Well you're a Hero because of something I can't mention to you right now. See the Hokage made a law when you first became a hero and if I break the law then I don't deserve to be a General in the Army."

"Well then maybe if I go to the Hokage he can tell me why I'm a 'hero'" Naruto said walking with Hizashi.

They continued on to the Hokage Tower and Hizashi explained to Naruto what the pro's and con's of joining the Konoha Armed Forces. "Well Naruto with the Armed Force you always have a job, even if you get injured you get a paycheck and a new position. The same is true in the life of a ninja, if you sustain an injury that will not allow you to fight any more then you get a new job, probably at the Hokage Tower as a desk job or as a courier carrying messages to and from the front."

"Wow that sounds really cool Hizashi-sama," Naruto replied. "When I get older I wanna join the military."

Hiashi opened his mouth to reply but realized that they had arrived at the tower sooner than expected because they had been talking. Hiashi entered the building with Naruto in tow. Naruto reached and gripped Hizashi's hand because he was scared of the new surroundings. Hizashi continued to walk in a straight line and ended up in the Hokage's office.

The Hokage greeted Hizashi and Naruto warmly, "Ah Hizashi-sama, and Naruto-san, nice to see you again."

Naruto immediately ducked behind Hizashi's Kimono and peeked out around the side to look at the Hokage. "How do you know my name, old man?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage's face flashed dangerously before he busted out laughing. "You wanna know something little boy, the last person who called me 'old man' was a student of mine. He was a cut up and the dead last in many of his subjects in the academy, including leadership and tactics/ strategy. He's now a leading general in the army and second in command only to me. But onto your question, I know your name because I'm the Hokage and I know everyone in my village."

Naruto accepted the Hokage's answer and immediately became distracted by all of the pieces of ornamentation on the wall. He sat in the seat next to Hizashi and stared at the medals and plaques hanging around the room covering almost all of the walls. Soon after they were done talking Naruto, burst into the conversation. "Oh yeah, old man do you know why Hizashi-sama called me a hero?" Naruto inquired.

The Hokage looked at Hizashi inquisitively, wondering how Hizashi knew of the sealing preformed on Naruto. "Well Naruto-san you saved the leaf village from being destroyed by a giant fox and that's why you're a hero. When you were born, the village was being ravaged by the Kyubbi no Kitsune, or nine tailed fox demon. The fourth Hokage sealed it inside of you and you saved us from all dying."

"So this means I'm the demon?" Naruto asked. "I hear people calling me demon when I walk around the village, and when I was being hurt by all those people earlier they all yelled, 'Kill the demon spawn' and things like that."

Hizashis face flashed with anger before he replied, "No Naruto you are not the demon. Is the jailer that guards the mass murder at fault for the crimes of his prisoner?" Hizashi asked.

"No," Naruto replied. "He wouldn't be responsible because he just holds the guy from hurting more people and he might be a really nice guy and everything."

Hizashi smiled at Narutos explanation. "So you just showed you are not the demon. You are the jailer of the demon."

After that the window burst open and an old man in sandals, a red vest, a green over coat, and a head band that read oil leapt through it. Naruto was awed by this while the Hokage and Hizashi merely sweat-dropped at the display.

"Jiraya, you're late," The Hokage stated after Jiraya was in his normal seat at the right of the Hokage.

Jiraya looked annoyed before he replied, "Well I had to help a defenseless old lady across the street and then I got lost on the path of life…" Jiraya started melodramatically

"And no doubt ended up near the hot springs where you did your perverted 'research'." Hizashi interjected.

Jiraya slumped in his seat at being interrupted at the high point of his excuses. Naruto then jumped out of his seat and ran to Jiraya. "Wow mister, what you did earlier was really cool, how did you learn to do that?"

Jiraya looked at the young kid and then looked at Hizashi and back at Naruto. "So Hizashi is this squirt yours?"

"Yes actually, I found him on the street today after a brutal attack on his person and I intend to take care of him since he has no one who loves him inside of this village," Hizashi replied.

Jiraya nodded and started arranging his papers. "So are we gonna start business or just sit around and chew the fat about the kid?" Jiraya questioned.

Hizashi and the Hokage both visibly blushed and started the meeting. After a very boring hour for Naruto the meeting was over and both the Hokage and Jiraya sat back and lit a pipe.

"So Hizashi you're planning to raise this kid huh?" Jiraya asked.

"Well pending the approval of my brother yes. I hope to train a solider who can work in both the civilian and the shinobi duties of the military," Hizashi replied. "But first I need to get him well again. Then I'll start training him in military tactics, chakra control and physical exercises. We'll work our way up from there, to the specialized taijutsu of my clan, firearms, and then, ninjutsu taijutsu and maybe even a bit of genjutsu if he's got the control for it."

"Well if you want I can teach him some of the stuff. Your great with tactics but I can do nin and tai jutsu with the kid and maybe even teach him firearms." Jiraya interjected. Hizashi accepted and the meeting was over.

A/N Hey guys it's me narutoartlover. I'm the initial author and starting this shindig by writing the first chapter. DOTF came up with the idea and we collaborated I offered to start the first chapter and hope that the rest of this fic lives up to both mine and DOTF's rep.


End file.
